Private Lesson
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Chabashira tries to teach Tsumiki about the art of Neo-Aikido, but Ouma interferes out of boredom and curiosity. Chabashira/Tsumiki.


Private Lesson

"That's it, Tsumiki-san! Excellent job! Now, use your legs, and flip me!"

Tsumiki whimpered, wearily clutching Chabashira's arm. They stood in the gymnasium of Hope's Peak Academy on sturdy scarlet mats. They wore matching monochromatic gi provided by Chabashira, and Tsumiki claimed it was the first time anyone had ever given her new clothing as a present, crying for a few minutes as the sputtering Chabashira attempted to quell her. Tsumiki's first aid kit was opened, prepped with antiseptic ointment and bandages in case any accident occurred. Other students practiced their talented martial arts around them and various grunts from their fellow classmates echoed around them.

Earlier in the day when Tsumiki tended to Chabashira during a check-up, Chabashira offered to teach Tsumiki the distinctive art of Neo-Aikido when Tsumiki mentioned she had been harassed by a few classmates. Even though Tsumiki attempted to politely decline her offer, Chabashira insisted and dragged Tsumiki to the gymnasium during their study period. After allowing Tsumiki to grab her arm, Chabashira continued urging Tsumiki to lob her to the ground.

"Come on, Tsumiki-san! Use all the power of your legs and body, and flip me right onto the ground!" Chabashira urged, leaning forward to allow for optimal chucking.

Tsumiki pursed her lips, a faint sweat shining her brow under the overbearing lights from the gymnasium. She fretted, quickly shaking her head.

"Please don't feel like you need to go easy on me. I'm a master of my craft, so toss me with all your might," Chabashira urged, smiling at the hesitant girl.

"A-are you sure? If I throw you too hard, I could break your spine," Tsumiki crooned, and Chabashira flared, excitement beaming in her pale green eyes.

"Not to worry! I've been thrown by degenerate males, and their tosses are like mosquito bites. Unless you have a formidable energy that I don't know about, I'll be okay," Chabashira replied, grinning. "If you can't toss me, please try lifting me so we can practice the proper form."

Tsumiki sniffled, and the warm scent of Chabashira's lilac perfume wafted around her. She gripped Chabashira's tightly, feeling the strong muscle hidden underneath her loose gi. In the time they came to knew each other as Hope's Peak Academy students, Tsumiki recognized the

powerful, yet feminine form of Chabashira as ideal. From her check-ups, Tsumiki was impressed by Chabashira's commitment to peak physical and performative health, something which Chabashira attempted to help Tsumiki with by showing her various stretches and offering flamboyant hair accessories and florally scented perfumes to maintain her delicate appearance.

Hitching down a breath, Tsumiki clung to Chabashira's arm and lifted her a few inches off the ground. Tsumiki groaned, trying to tug Chabashira over her shoulder only to heave a sigh, releasing Chabashira. She rested her hands on her gangly knees, heavily panting from her exertion.

Chabashira immediately rebounded in front of her. She clutched Tsumiki's clammy hands, leaning forward and proclaiming, "Excellent job, Tsumiki-san! You had wonderful poise and form!"

"I-I did? But I could barely lift you," Tsumiki murmured, lowering her head.

Chabashira waved her hand.. "Not at all! You'll become much more proficient as we continue practicing."

Tsumiki grinned, hesitantly nodding. She watched Chabashira adjust her snow white ribbons, a faint smile on the nurse's face. Chabashira searched the gymnasium, hoping to find a suitable partner to practice with to show Tsumiki the basis of general aikido. The nearby punching bag was being struck by a smiling Gokuhara as an apprehensive Amami desperately held it in place. Chabashira noticed Amami's heels digging into the wood, and she briefly feared he would be propelled through the ground. Yonaga was praying in the corner, and Chabashira was tempted to ask her to join their session only for irritation to immediately plague her.

"Heeey, Chabashira-chan, Tsumiki-chan! What are you guys doing over here?" Ouma asked, springing over to them. He wore a plain shirt and navy blue shorts, the staple athletic attire Hope's Peak provided.

"This is a private lesson. Go away," Chabashira pointedly ordered, crossing her arms and wrinkling her nose.

Ouma hummed, pulling the loose fabric of Tsumiki's gi and beamed. "Are you two training together?"

"We are, but it's an exclusive training session. Degenerate males should stick to their bicep curls," Chabashira scoffed, scowling.

"Niishishi! Chabashira-chan is really feisty today. Is it because she's having a private romantic moment with Tsumiki-chan?" Ouma offered, and both girls broke into flustered squeals.

Tsumiki clutched her chin, lips warbling. She frenetically glanced around, and Chabashira proclaimed in a tone much more piercing than usual that she was simply teaching Tsumiki Neo-Aikido, attracting a few lingering looks from other students. Ouma whistled, wrapping his arms behind his head, and he rocked on his heels.

"Well, if that's so, let me join! I wanna learn your cool moves, too! Hiyah!" Ouma karate-chopped the air above Tsumiki's head, and Tsumiki yelped, ducking instinctively.

"My Master and I developed our style in order for degenerate males like you to never learn it. It's a golden rule I mustn't break," Chabashira replied, a victorious smirk spreading into her cheek.

Ouma immediately swiveled on his heels to Tsumiki, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Oh, Tsumiki-chan, you don't mind if I join in, right? Chabashira-chan is being stingy."

"D-don't try to win over Tsumiki-san with your devious nature! She only wants this private lesson to be between us," Chabashira remarked, hunching forward and clenching her fists.

Tsumiki glanced between the teary-eyed Ouma and incensed Chabashira. As Ouma leaned closer to her, sticking out his lower lip like a quivering child preparing to get their way, Tsumiki swallowed. She managed a quant smile, and Chabashira hung her head, knowing she failed.

"Fine! Ouma-kun, you may join our lesson," Chabashira said, and Ouma clenched his fists, grinning, "but don't try to win over Tsumiki-san with false sweetness. After all, degenerate males only cry to get their way."

"I think the only one trying to get her way is Chabashira-chan," Ouma whispered to Tsumiki, who covered her mouth to hide her creeping giggling.

Chabashira cleared her throat, gaining their attention. She grabbed her hips, asserting herself as the master of their lesson. She decided to begin with Ouma, ordering him to come forward to be used as an example for Tsumiki. Ouma complied, grinning and imitating Chabashira's stance. Their legs parted, and they glowered at each other with Tsumiki standing a few feet away with adoring eyes.

"Now, listen, Tsumiki-san, Neo-Aikido allows the usage of all manners of victory. Anything is allowed," Chabashira replied, and Ouma crept closer. "I frequently use nunchucks to attack first, and then I grapple, but unfortunately, I dropped them-"

"You mean these nunchucks? The ones I found outside of the girl's locker room?" Ouma suddenly asked, lifting up his shirt to reveal a pair of nunchucks tugged away in his oversized pockets. "See, I was gonna return them, but when I saw you and Tsumiki-chan having fun, I wanted to join in, and if I had fun, I would give them back as payment. Though, that could be a lie, and I may just keep the nunchucks forever."

Chabashira gawked, losing all composure. She flailed, fingers twitching in a feverish desire to obtain her nunchucks. Snapping for Ouma to return them, she seethed when Ouma puffed out one cheek, claiming she had lost them, so it was his right to keep them until he was sufficiently amused. Chabashira clenched her fists, growling to herself as Tsumiki fretted, stepping in to intervene.

Chabashira roared, lunging at the mischievous trickster. Ouma giggled, waving the nunchucks and suddenly tossing them into the air. Chabashira gasped, reaching up for them when Ouma clutched her extended left arm. Ouma grunted, heaving forward with the shrieking aikido master, and Chabashira was flung over Ouma's smaller frame. Tsumiki cried out her name, hurrying forward only to yelp when she was propelled to the ground. Gravity slammed down onto Chabashira, but despite the sensation of falling, she landed into something quite soft.

Tsumiki yelped as Chabashira collided with her. Their legs tangled together, and Tsumiki was pinned underneath the toned girl. Chabashira blanked, lips parting and staring down at the flustered nurse. They remained still, frozen like statues. Their noses nearly touched, and their eyes widened, feeling each other's cool breath on their faces.

Ouma snickered, catching the nunchucks like an action hero. Spinning them, he sneered, "Aw, I didn't know even the burly Chabashira-chan could be cute. I wish I was a Super High School Level Photographer because this would be the perfect once-in-a-lifetime shot!"

"O-Ouma-san! Y-y-y-you-!" Chabashira blurted, shooting her arms to the sides of Tsumiki's head and leaning up, but she remained on top of the steaming Tsumiki.

"Hey, thank me already! Didn't I get you much closer to your crush whom you're more than likely crushing?" Ouma jeered, and scarlet flushed across Tsumiki's face. "Oh, my! I guess Tsumiki-chan wanted to be crushed by her crush this whole time!"

Chabashira shot to her feet, demanding Ouma stop with his wordplay. Ouma leaned forward, a mischievous grin stretching into his cheeks and offered Chabashira the nunchucks. Chabashira snatched them and pressed them to her bosom. Chabashira pursed her lips, watching Tsumiki sit upright with the same flustered expression and crooked smile Chabashira had come to adore. Chabashira tugged on her gi, offering her polite gratitude for Ouma's assistance.

"Aw, don't sweat it, Chabashira-chan! If you ever need help getting much, much closer, call on me! I'll make a little white lie so I can get you both together for some close shenanigans," Ouma jeered, winking. He sprang away to join Amami and Gokuhara at the punching bag, shouting Gokuhara was going to kill Amami as Amami was halfway into the ground and still clinging to the punching bag.

Chabashira rolled her eyes as Gokuhara promptly stopped hitting the punching bag to tend to the weary, smiling Amami. Turning to Tsumiki, she offered Tsumiki her sweaty palm with returning poise. She clutched Tsumiki's shaky hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Um, excuse what happened, Tsumiki-san. It seems I wasn't prepared for Ouma-san once again," Chabashira said, pressing her forefingers together.

"Th-that's all right. I liked being underneath you," Tsumiki said, smiling. "W-we should do it much more often."

Chabashira blankly stared at Tsumiki, and her world swapped with heat. Her cheeks burned, and her arms shot above her head. She fumbled for words as Tsumiki giggled, and she lowered her arms, blushing profusely. Tsumiki grasped Chabashira's hands, urging for their lesson to continue. Maintaining her blushing and sweating countenance, Chabashira trailed off with stuttering fragments of sentences. Tsumiki retrieved a cloth from her pocket, patting Chabashira's forehead. Tsumiki chuckled, stuffing the cloth into her pocket, and Chabashira recovered, muttering her compliance.

"I think your focal hyperhidrosis has settled, so should we continue our lesson?" Tsumiki asked, elated from her experience with Chabashira.

Chabashira abruptly nodded, breaking into a wide grin with light pink tinting her cheeks. "C-certainly! N-next time, when we get close, you should lay your head in my lap! I'll welcome that wholeheartedly!"

From the corner of the gymnasium, the giggling Yonaga opened an eye and murmured. "Atua thinks that whole situation was very nice."


End file.
